Immediately after manufacture or before shipping of products, the products are often transferred in boxes, bags, cartons, or the like on conveyor belts. Such packaged, conveyed products must be removed from the conveyor for further packaging and shipping. Frequently, such products must be palletized.
Robots and human labor have been long used to remove products from conveyors to place them on pallets on other shipping platforms. The movement of robots and labors is often slower than the speed of which the conveyor is capable and adds complexity and expense to the packaging process. As a result, the conveyor must be slowed or more resources must be added for palletizing.
It has long been desired to develop a mechanism to deliver products directly from a conveyor to pallets or other bulk shipping containers.